


Spoiled Rotten

by kehinki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Felching, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take a whole lot of convincing to get Steve to call him 'daddy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through WIP's and promised myself I'd finish _one_. And the one I managed to finish is just... it's just porn. Quick, silly porn. Don't look at me like that.

 

Steve laughs when Tony brings it up.

Tony doesn’t have enough shame left in him to be embarrassed, and instead just sits back on his haunches and waits. Steve’s lying on his back, arm across his eyes, and his mouth pinches closed as he stifles his giggling. He removes the arm and looks up at Tony. “Wait, you mean it?” he asks, still smiling. “That’s what you want?”

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t want it,” Tony points out.  

Steve hums in agreement and stares up at the ceiling. A second later he says, “I’ll pass.”

“You’ll _pass_?” Tony asks, crawling over to him. “Does it gross you out?”

“Not really,” Steve says, and there’s a glint in his eyes that Tony’s only _just_ getting used to. His lips – still swollen, still wet, still so pink – twitch up at one corner. “I just don’t feel like giving you the satisfaction.”

And Tony is, well, _aghast_. “We’re about to have sex. And you’re denying me _satisfaction_.” He leans down and catches Steve’s lower lip between his teeth, gives it a nip before Steve can start laughing at him again. He soothes the bite with his tongue with wide, messy licks. “I’m gonna tell the whole world the real you is an asshole.”

“No one will believe you,” Steve says before licking up into his mouth. He used to be so hesitant with kisses, would just let Tony take the lead, but Tony’s proud to admit that in the few short weeks of their little pseudo-relationship, he’d learned to suck face like a champ. Right now, he kisses Tony with a beautiful kind of single-minded determinedness, making little _mm-mm_ noises like he could eventually come just from this, slow and relaxed.

But Tony’s not going to let him have slow and relaxed. He breaks a way with a gasp and Steve makes a sound low in his throat. “Whining already?” he says against the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I can guarantee I’ll make you so desperate, you’ll be _begging_ for daddy by the end of this, whether you like it or not.”

He lifts his head up and notices Steve’s eyes have darkened. “You can try.”

That’s a thing he absolutely fucking loves about Steve: he’s always up for a challenge.

He leans down to kiss him again and Steve’s hands come up to thread through his hair. Tony manoeuvres so Steve’s erection – still covered by his sweats – is pressed against his thigh. Steve bucks up instinctively, making an _ah_ sound against Tony’s mouth. Tony presses his thigh down harder and Steve cants his hips up again, just a gentle little thrust. “You wanna hump my leg, Steve? You can if you want.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve says and Tony decides to remove his thigh entirely, leaving Steve to thrust up against nothing. Steve makes a noise of frustration and Tony bites back a laugh; Steve is always so eager.  “Tony,” he warns.

“You gotta be good,” Tony says, moving up so that he’s straddling Steve’s bare chest. “You gotta be good and tell me _exactly_ what you want or you won’t get it. You want to be good don’t you?” He reaches into his pajama bottoms and pulls out his own half-hard cock. “Call me daddy,” he says, nudging the head against Steve’s chin.

“Tony,” Steve says with a smirk because he’s a stubborn shit.

“C’mon, baby,” Tony chides. “Tell daddy what you want. You want me to pound your mouth? Suck your dick? Fuck your tight little ass?” He counts off each option on his fingers, delighting in the way Steve bites his lip and closes his eyes. “You want me to eat you out?” He settles his hands on Steve’s pecs, lets his thumbs circle over his hardened nipples. “Want me to suck your tits, Stevie?”

Steve gasps. “Don’t – call me that, that’s so –”

“Tell me what you want,” Tony stresses.

“You,” Steve says, glaring. “You and your cock.”

Tony presses the tip of his cock against Steve’s lips, which are still soft and spit-wet from kissing. “Then get it nice and hard for me.”

Steve loses the glare because now he has something better to focus on. In truth, Tony sometimes wonders if Steve loves Tony’s dick more than he loves Tony. Which is kind of fucked up but mostly just flattering; it’s a nice dick, after all.

Steve sucks on the head first, which Tony’s found is his favourite thing, just gentle suckling on the head, moving the tip of his tongue over the slit and lapping up precome as soon as it emerges. He feels heat pool in his groin and he thrusts forward a little as he hardens further. “Suck it. Suck it, Steve, c’mon, harder,” he grunts, forcing himself to remain still and not give into the urge to fuck into Steve’s mouth and be done with it.

Steve acquiesces and sucks harder and deeper, lifting his head up off the pillow a little. It looks pretty uncomfortable, so Tony thrusts forward, hard and fast, and Steve chokes. He eases back but Steve grabs him by the ass and shoves him forward again, into his mouth and down his throat. “ _Fuck_ ,” Tony says when Steve starts swallowing around him, still making muffled little choking noises every now and then when Tony gives into the urge and thrusts. “Fuck, baby, you like that? You like gagging on daddy’s cock? You’re so sweet, such a pretty boy. If the world could see you now –”

His rambling is choked off as Steve hums around him, the vibrations sending a jolt all the way up Tony’s spine. He pants, staring at Steve’s face, at his damp eyelashes, ruddy cheeks and pretty pink lips sealed tight around Tony’s heated cock. “You’re so wet and hot and _good_ ,” he says, the words tumbling out breathlessly. “So, so good, god _damn_ it. You’re taking it so good, Steve. Do you want me to come in your mouth? Would you swallow it all like a good boy?”

He knows for a fact Steve would, and in that moment he wants it, desperately. Or hell, even pulling out and coming all over Steve’s reddened face would be fucking beautiful.

But he takes a deep breath and pulls out, ignoring Steve’s whines as he lifts his hips off the bed and fucks uselessly into nothing. Maybe Steve was close; recently, Tony was delighted to learn Steve was capable of coming just by sucking cock.

He pries Steve’s hands off his ass and says, “Don’t worry, Steve, I’m not going anywhere. I’m taking care of you. I’m gonna fuck you – do you want that?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, arching up against him. “Yeah. Fuck me.” He’s already bending his legs.

“The magic word?”

“For the love of god,” he groans, making a face at him. “ _Please_. _Please_ fuck me Tony, pound me into the mattress if you can even manage it.”

Tony swats the side of Steve’s ass. “That’s no way to talk to authority. I am like ten years older than you –”

“You’re _fifteen_ years older than –”

“ _I am like ten years older than you_ ,” Tony repeats, “and that demands a certain level of respect.” He sighs, trying to sound wounded and, especially, disappointed. “And you were being so good up until now.”

He didn’t expect that to actually get to Steve, but it does. Steve deflates a little, his head falling back against the pillow. Tony takes pity on him and cups Steve’s cock through his sweats. Steve’s breath hitches and Tony smiles. “You wanna be good, don’t you? You wanna make me happy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve breathes, eyes fluttering shut and that’s definitely something.

Tony yanks off their remaining clothes, leaving them in a heap at the foot of the bed. He’s got his knees on either side of Steve’s hips but he’s not touching him, and Steve’s humping into the air, moving his hips up and down, grinding his ass onto the bed. Tony bets his asshole _throbs_ , the fucking slut, and he’d tell him as much, but he’s too busy focusing on his own cock trying not to come over the mere sight of Steve.

He places his hands over Steve’s pecs again and circles his thumbs over his nipples. He pokes them, pressing his thumbs down hard and then eases up only to _twist_.

“ _Hhn – Tony_!” He wiggles his hips and spreads his legs further apart, just begging Tony to fuck him.

“You’re so squirmy, baby.” He pinches his right nipple between his thumb and index fingers and watches the skin around it turn pinker. “Look at you, drooling onto the pillow, shoving your hips up – you’re so desperate, huh?”

Steve shudders. He looks like he might cry. “Obviously,” he says. “Put your hand on me. _In_ me, I don’t _care_. Or fuck me like I _told you to_.”

Nice offer, but. “You mean you begged me to. And no, I don’t think I will – ”

“Then enjoy your blue balls, ‘cause you’re not getting my mouth again.”

“I don’t think I will until you say it. Who am I, Steve?”

Steve makes a noise of pure frustration and reaches for his own cock but Tony swats his hand away. “You’re Tony.”

Tony shoves at his side. “Get on your fucking stomach.”

Steve obeys immediately—of course he does—grateful to have the mattress pressing against his cock. He’s so fucking needy, Tony’s sure he’ll start humping the bed soon unless he gets on with it.

He grabs the lube off the nightstand and slicks up three fingers. He lazily skims his hand up and down Steve’s ass crack before finally pressing a finger against his hole, not pushing in.

As expected, Steve shoves his ass backwards, and the tip of Tony’s finger is pushed inside.

“Oh fuck _yes_ ,” Steve gasps against the pillow. Tony can see he’s pretty much got a death drip on the bars of the headboard now. He shoves the finger in all the way; Steve’s so tight and hot and Tony drips more lube over him, getting him good and wet before pushing another finger into him, fucking them both in and out while Steve keeps a mantra of _uhn uh uhn uh._

He finds his prostate quick enough. “There! There, _there_ , right there _oh fuck_ , Tony, I need you right there, please, _please_ …” Steve’s moving his hips frantically now, fucking himself on Tony’s fingers and it’s just then that Tony pulls them out.

It takes Steve a few seconds to process the loss. And then he whines, “Hurry up.”

Tony slicks up his cock and then presses it against Steve’s hole. “Say, it.”

He sees something flash in Steve’s eyes but it’s not resignation. Hell, it looks more like _glee_. “You win,” he says, the words tumbling off his lips in a breathless rush. He shuts his eyes and grips the headboard tighter, rolls his hips and nudges Tony’s cock. “ _More,_ daddy. I want your cock in me, I want you to fuck me _hard_ , _now_  –”

“ _Holy_ – Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” he says, and pushes all the way in with one hard thrust and it feels – it feels _so fucking good_ , so hot and wet and _tight_ , like a soft, molten vice around him, and Steve clenches over and over and _yells_.

Tony rolls his hips and Steve sobs, something like _hurts, it hurts_ , and Tony stills.

But then he just sobs harder, says, “No, no, keep going, _please_ – ”

“Fuck,” Tony breathes. “Fuck, Steve, I knew you'd love this, knew you’d love getting fucked on daddy’s cock.” He pulls out – almost all the way – and then shoves back in.

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve slurs, and his voice is hoarse. He’s overcome. “Want you to do whatever you want to me, you make me feel so…”

Steve writhes in the sheets, fucking into the mattress as Tony fucks into _him_. As soon as Tony’s pelvis smacks against Steve’s ass, he pulls out so just the head remains in Steve, before thrusting forward again, as hard and deep as he can.

“ _Ah_!” Steve yelps when Tony manages to hit his prostate again. “Dad – _daddy_.” He’s whining now, trying to shake his head and just burying his face into the drool-wet pillow. “It feels so _good_ , daddy, I – _ah_ …” He dissolves into little groans, little _ah-ah-ah_ 's. 

He reaches over, and grabs Steve’s cock where it’s trapped between Steve’s abs and the bed.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines, dragging out the ‘y’, and then he comes, body convulsing, breath hitching.

“Yeah, that’s so fucking good, look at the mess you made, Steve, all over the sheets. Fucking look at that.” He continues thrusting into him and moves his hand to Steve’s mouth to let Steve lick up his come, his tongue lapping at his palm and then licking up his fingers to suck at the tips.

Steve keeps sucking at him and Tony grunts as he comes, thrusting deep into Steve and trying to get even _deeper_ , grinding into him. He pulls himself out, sitting back to watch his come drool out of that sloppy hole.

Steve sighs happily and Tony decides he doesn’t want this to end quite yet, so he crawls back further and lies down between Steve’s legs. He pries his ass cheeks apart and plants his face between them. He's going to spoil Steve rotten. 

“Tony – ?” he begins, but then Tony licks a stipe up the cleft of his ass and he hisses. The laps up the come leaking out of his and then prods at his hole with the tip of his tongue, shoving it in a little, opening him up again.

And then he pulls it out, seals his lips around the lube and come slicked hole and _sucks_. His face feels hot and every part of his body is aching and oversensitive, and he knows Steve must be feeling it too, feeling worn out and well-fucked, feeling Tony's hot exhales against his ass, his hot, wet tongue fucking into his hole as his lips seal around it. But the thing is, Steve can take it _._

He’s pretty sure Steve’s crying – like actually crying, tears and everything. He can hear the wet breaths, the hiccups and just sucks harder, determined to eat him out clean, to swallow all the come in him. He doesn’t care; to him, Steve tastes fucking amazing, he could lie there with his face buried in his ass for hours if he could.

He hums, moving his lips off to lick at the hole again in short, quick flicks of the tongue.

When he’s done, he crawls back up to get a look at Steve’s face.

He’s looking suitably blissed out and Tony grins. His eyes are dazed, his hair’s a mess, he’s got spit and come on his lips and his eyelashes are soaking wet. “Good boy,” Tony praises, running a hand through Steve’s sodden hair. He leans down to press a dry kiss against his temple. “You were such a good boy.”

Steve manages a shaky laugh, scrubbing at his face. “I love you, _daddy,_ ” he says, and Tony can’t tell if he’s teasing Tony or himself.

“Daddy loves you too,” Tony tells him before collapsing onto him. Steve offers him a tired chuckle and a nearly-painful poke to the abdomen.

 

 


End file.
